


Iron Man to the Rescue (Or tries to, at least)

by spidey_mood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rhodey is done with Tony's shit, Stephen Strange is tired, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_mood/pseuds/spidey_mood
Summary: Prompt #844 by @ironstrangeprompts“Well,” Stephen said, brushing himself off, taking stock of his injuries, and acting like he couldn’t hear the screaming in the background. “Now that we have a good example of what not to do-”Tony flipped him off.Suggested by @mystical-magician
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Iron Man to the Rescue (Or tries to, at least)

New York was in absolute _chaos_.

There were screaming civilians running around, a group of hidden HYDRA agents terrorizing said civilians, and the Avengers trying to stop said HYDRA agents. Wherever they were coming from seemed to be a bottomless well; the more agents they take down the more appears out of nowhere.

Tony was in the sky high above his teammates getting a better view of what they were dealing with. Or more precisely a better view of the destruction HYDRA was leaving behind. They seemed to be making as much damage as possible on purpose, clearly to get the superheroes in trouble now that the accords making it of utmost importance to minimize collateral damage.

_Ross is going to grill our asses._

The rest of the team seemed to have fixed roles, while others were doing the best they can to cover as much ground as they can, but the blasts were coming from all directions, targeting innocent people and structures more than the Avengers themselves.

“Barton, need backup?” Tony asked as he flew to the other side of the block, where he could see a thicker group of enemy agents huddling together. He blasted the middle of their circle, successfully scattering them.

“I’m doing just fine.” Clint replied from his perch on a third-floor window, aiming his arrows at any agents heading east away from their main cell. He took a hit every once in a while from flying debris.

“You sure? You look like that guy on man vs. wild.”

“What thing?”

“The wild.” Tony cackled at his own joke as he circled the block to check on the rest of his team. Natasha took control on the ground under Clint, joined by Wilson and Barnes.

On the other side of the building Stephen Strange was dropping their unwanted company in God knows where through portals, while opening other portals for Spider-man to surprise the agents from unexpected directions. The little shit was having too much fun while trying to take down a bunch of HYDRA assholes.

“How do you like them apples!”

“Taste my spider-boots, HYDRA!”

“I’m over here... Now I’m not… Look again!” He quipped with every portal he dropped out of, kicking the agents down or disarming them.

While Strange made it look like his part was easy, Tony knew it was a lot of effort to keep opening this many portals and keep up shield to avoid being exposed to any stray agent. He knew all this hard work was slowly draining the sorcerer and if they didn’t pull the plug on this fast enough, all their energy would be diminished soon. Rogers was nowhere to be seen, Falcon, Widow, Barton, and Barnes were holding their own on the other side. And Rhodey-

“Tones, I got a big bunch of them unconscious and held in the train station,” Rhodey’s voice over the coms did nothing to ease Tony’s tension and eagerness to get this over with.

“Uh… yeah, we’re trying to get all of them to that point but these suckers keep growing in number.” _Wish Thor and Hulk weren’t planet-hopping at the moment._ He blasted another group of agents sneaking up to a bodega hiding civilians. “We need something bigger and more efficient.”

“Any suggestions Stark?” Strange asked, sounding tired and rightfully annoyed. “I’m running out of non-fatal tricks!”

Tony tried to think fast. They had to be coming from a main point; they were all dropping in from the same general direction and splitting up. The damage they were doing was focused more on structure but not to a certain building on the other side of the street. It was an old-looking, run-down, two-story building on that side, with boarded windows and a closed wooden door. Seemed suspicious enough.

“Stark!” Strange’s voice rang through his entire head, breaking Tony out of his train of thought.

“FRIDAY, can we know what that rusty building at the far east is used for?” Tony headed toward the sad excuse of a building while FRIDAY informed him she was working on it. He had a gut feeling that place was the source of their troubles.

“That building has been closed and abandoned for the past six years,” FRIDAY informed him just as he landed the building’s rooftop. “It’s usually empty…”

“Usually? And now?”

“My scan shows a cluster of heat signatures on the first sub-level.”

“Got it!” Tony whooped before jumping down to the sidewalk. He called for backup and waited half a minute before Rogers, and Barnes arrived behind him. He fired at the door, shattering it to pieces…

… along with the rest of the rickety building.

The whole thing started groaning and cracking, making the group of superheroes back up and do nothing but watch as the building crashed down in a matter of minutes. Tony barely registered Strange landing behind him with his red cape annoyingly fluttering behind him.

“Well,” Stephen said, brushing himself off, taking stock of his injuries, and acting like he couldn’t hear the screaming in the background. “Now that we have a good example of what _not_ to do-”

Tony flipped him off, effectively shutting him up. He flew up and scouted the area around them, registering how Rhodey was gathering more of the unconscious agents while Natasha, Clint, Falcon and Spider-man were knocking out the last of them. SHIELD agents immediately arrived at the scene and started checking up on people and placing their enemy agents in custody.

“Good job everyone.” Tony sighed and started flying in the direction of the compound. “Enjoy clean-up.”

___________________________

Tony was just stepping out of his bathroom after a very long, very relaxing shower when a portal opens in front of his bedroom door, and out stepped a certain Sorcerer Supreme.

Tony didn’t get to utter a single letter before Stephen grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to himself, crashing their lips together for a searing kiss. Tony relaxed against his boyfriend and let out a little satisfied sound before Stephen pulled away and rested his forehead against the engineer’s.

“Don’t boss me around on the field next time,” the sorcerer said, words as soft as he could manage.

Tony huffed jokingly, “I’m the boss. It’s what I do.”

The tired superheroes smiled at each other before Tony pushed away and urged his boyfriend to the shower. When the other man disappeared into the bathroom with his things, Tony laid on the bed and waited patiently until he emerged twenty minutes later fully dressed in pajamas. Stephen joined Tony under the covers before slowly kissing him, relishing in the chance to get some rest after an exhausting mission. He knew Tony was aware of how draining the fight was and tried to cut it short. He would be eternally grateful for the kind man he got to call his.

And Tony knew exactly how much Stephen appreciated his attempts at help, despite his quips and jabs otherwise.

They fell asleep fast, wrapped up in soft covers and a feeling of warmth and content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, un-edited and written at 2 in the morning :) tell me what you think!  
> Leave me kudos and comments and check out my tumblr @spidey-mood


End file.
